


Drowning in Fantasies

by shsltokokinnie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsltokokinnie/pseuds/shsltokokinnie
Summary: “What a waste, like most of the Ultimate Lucky Students.”“For all I know, she’s worse than them.”She walks away as one, a blonde guy, says, “If she can become an Ultimate, then who says I can’t!”Walking home, she doesn’t dare check her social media. It’ll be filled with hate for her and her characters. Her characters.Her characters are everything.
Kudos: 5





	Drowning in Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This is something SUPER last minute!! So... hope you enjoy it though!

“Tsumugi Shirogane? Who’s that?”

”The Ultimate Cosplayer!! What kind of person has the time for that shit?”

”Even sketchier than the Ultimate Supreme Leader in her class.”

”She needs to wake up and looks at reality.”

”Her _job_ is dedicated to people who aren’t even real!! Why would anyone want that. Tell me.”

“She probably needs a hug-“

”Oh shut up!!! That lady is delusional!”

“But...” Tsumugi Shirogane doesn’t try to respond. None of her classmates know she’s right there. The center of their hatred. She’s cosplaying as a very unknown character who fits in the crowd, so it’s no wonder they don’t recognize her. Knowing they won’t hear, she whispers, ”But she _does_ need a hug.”

The gossipers continue as she slips into her shoes.

”What a waste, like most of the Ultimate Lucky Students.”

”For all I know, she’s worse than them.”

She walks away as one, a blonde guy, says, “If she can become an Ultimate, then who says I can’t!”

Walking home, she doesn’t dare check her social media. It’ll be filled with hate for her and her characters. Her characters.

_Her characters are everything._

Without them she’d be nobody. Her talent wasted. She’d never want to be a fashion designer, so cosplay was the best choice. If technology suddenly died, she might still have the fans, but... they’d all eventually leave, too.

Because only she is so dedicated that she’d take fiction to the grave.

And maybe she will. She’s had this game idea for a while now, a virtual reality. A reality where she could be anyone. Not as if she can’t in real life, but creating new fictional characters to make cosplay a for according to her personal taste would be _amazing._

She sits on a bench, lost. Lost in her thoughts.

_My classmates would be there. So would I! We’d all have fun. But that’s too easy. Why not add some drama? Some..._

Death, perhaps?

That’s it. Perfect. They would die but not actually die.

She can imagine every detail. Their uniforms wouldn’t be changed. Except maybe add some more color.

A creepy school that screams “We’re all gonna die!!”

A... mascot. Yes.

The idea in her head, she takes a notebook out from her school bag and writes.

She has to look at social media when she reaches for her phone to do research.

She sees this one post, the first thing that pops up.

”Tsumugi Shirogane is a girl who drowns herself in her fantasies. She took the diving board off the deep end and never came back. She’s alive, but... not alive. She’s in a completely different world from us. A world where the difference between real and fake is nonexistent.

“And that’s the word I wanna live in.”

“Huh...?” Looking horrified, she puts a hand over her mouth. “I’m not alive...? Is th-that what you think?!” Her voice raises and a bystander gives her a glance. Nothing more.

”I’m... drowning?” Her voice comes out distorted. Muffled. As if she were in water.

_Water._

She stands up, leaving her bag and notebook on the seat. She stares at the post some more. “Who would want to live in a world like that?!? It sounds like...” she pauses. She reads the name of that person.

”Junko Enoshima.”

She cries. And giggles. Laughs, almost.

Then she types a response. The first thing she’s said online since she went to Hope’s Peak for the first time, three months, maybe?

She types:

_Dear Junko Enoshima-san,_

_I can make this world our reality. I really want to!! I’ll help you and you’ll help me. I really am plain, so you’ll have to show me some things, but I can. I can make this dream of ours._

_And then **everyone** can drown with us._

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably make something deeper later!! Or I might just edit this, but either way I think the title deserves something better and I will make that!!


End file.
